bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeke
Zeke was a human prospector searching for Kerium on New Texas. Character History During one particularly Kerium-free dry spell, Zeke and fellow prospector Billy-Bob could only afford one glass of Sweetwater between the two of them at Handlebar's Trading Post. When two Prairie People arrived carrying Kerium, Zeke, Billy-Bob and Fred became envious, started to call the Prairie People names such as 'Critters' and chased the natives right out of the Trading Post onto Main Street. There, the Prospectors faced off with BraveStarr, who warned them not to draw their Neutra-Lasers. When they did so anyway, BraveStarr shot Zeke and Fred's weapons right out of their hands, then caught and crushed them. Back at the Trading Post, the three prospectors considered taking the Kerium from the small Prairie People by force. Once again Marshal BraveStarr gave them a warning. But when Judge J.B. McBride was kidnapped by a couple of masked Prairie People, the prospectors drove out towards the Prairie People Settlement on Turbo-Mules, vowing to drive the natives into the Badlands. Although they claimed to do this to rescue J.B., their main goal was to get their hands on the Prairie People's Kerium. Upon arriving at the Settlement, BraveStarr was already there waiting for them and this time, he shot the Neutra-Lasers out of all three of the Prospector's hands (apparently Zeke and Fred had a spare Neutra-Laser on hand, since they wouldn't have had enough currency to buy a new one). Judge J.B., who had escaped by herself, was on the scene and had with her evidence that the Prairie People had been framed by Tex Hex, who used robot look-a-likes to kidnap J.B. Billy-Bob was the first of the three to offer his apologies, only to find Deputy Fuzz cocking a Neutra-Laser of his own. But Fuzz used the laser beam to shoot at a nearby mountain, revealing a stack of Kerium beneath the rock. This made the three humans ecstatic with joy. They immediately began to take a share of Kerium for themselves without as much as a thank you. (Kerium Fever) While searching for The Lost City in the Bad Lands, Zeke ended up being chased by Dingoes. During this encounter Zeke thought he spotted a human child amongst the Dingoes. He informed Marshal BraveStarr and Judge J.B. McBride and together with Thirty/Thirty headed back into the Bad Lands. However, when confonted with Sand Vultures flying ominously above them, Zeke decided to head back to Fort Kerium on his Turbo-Mule, leaving the others to resume the search. ( Wild Child) Behind the Scenes Zeke was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer in Kerium Fever and by Pat Fraley in Wild Child Appearances * Episode 05: Kerium Fever - Zeke and Billy-Bob could only afford one glass of Sweetwater between the two of them. When two Prairie People arrived carrying Kerium, they and fellow prospector Fred became envious and chased them right out of the Trading Post and onto Main Street. Later, when it seemed that Judge J.B. had been kidnapped for a ransom by masked Prairie People, Zeke, Billy-Bob and Fred decided to drive all of the Prairie People into the Badlands (and take their Kerium in the process). However, BraveStarr and J.B. showed them that they had the Prairie People were innocent of the kidnapping, having been framed by Tex Hex. In return for an apology, Deputy Fuzz revealed a mountanload of Kerium to the overjoyed prospectors. * Episode 07: No Drums, No Trumpets (none speaking role) - Zeke was the first to exit Molly's Stratocoach after it's arrival in Fort Kerium. * Episode 21: The Viligantes * Episode 25 Wild Child - Zeke informed BraveStarr that he had spotted a human child living with Dingoes and ventured into the Badlands to search for him. But he turned back when he spotted several Sand-Vultures flying above him. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Prospectors